exaltedsanctumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ziren Aldrimar
A Sith Sorcerer specialized in the dark art of stitching flesh back together as well as twisting and corrupting his foes. A more adept tactician than a skilled warrior. Background Darth Ziren Aldrimar is a Sith Sorcerer from Duhr, a small moon in the Aparo Sector colonized by humans. As a young boy, he began to show Force sensitivity, but his obligations were to his father and his family. His father was a craftsman, and frequently needed the help of Ziren and his brothers, even as boys. They lived a somewhat idyllic life, none of them suspecting the oncoming storm. The Aparo Sector was one of the first invaded by the Empire at the start of the Great Galactic War thirty years ago. When the Imperial Fleet landed on Duhr, a man who worked for Ziren’s father, Rhuga betrayed them. Rhuga - a gambler and a cheat - bought his way out of Imperial Slavery with a ton of credits, and promising to turn Ziren’s family over to them. When the Imperial Soldiers came, Ziren’s father surrendered immediately, knowing full well any resistance would get his family slaughtered. Ziren ran. Using what little control of the force the twelve year old boy had learned, he delayed the soldiers and escaped out into the city. In his panic, he killed one of the soldiers with the Force. Just as he was cornered and about to be executed, a black cloaked Sith arrived and commanded them to cease fire. He approached Ziren and offered him a choice; go to the Sith Academy on Korriban, or die. He agreed to go to Korriban, the Sith took him on a shuttle back to their landing zone, and on the way they spoke. The Sith told Ziren the truth of his family’s enslavement, that Rhuga had sold them to the Empire in exchange for his own freedom. That they would be broken or they would die, and that it was all Rhuga’s fault. Training on Korriban His training on Korriban was as harrowing and deadly as any other’s, but with what little time he had he began to dive into the ancient records of the Sith. He read, and he learned, and he grew powerful with the Force. He gained a reputation as a scholar among the other acolytes, but when they came after him they quickly learned that he was more than capable of searing the flesh off their bones. When one of their vibroblades struck his side, Ziren attempted something he did not believe possible. Using his fear and pain and rage, Ziren used the Dark Side to repair his wound. Only a young man, three years into his training on Korriban, he began to study the dark arts of life. It would be a long time before he would master those talents. Ziren was a strange case for the Sith. He chose his own master more than his master chose him. Lord Cadeus was a Sith obsessed with an ancient Sith artifact that would betray its creators power. Many years before, Ziren had asked his instructors about the tablet’s creator, and some suspect that may have been what inspired Cadeus’ search. Those rumors are strengthened by the circumstances surrounding Cadeus’ death. Cadeus enlisted Ziren to find the Tomb of Kardin Velkrada, and find it they did. Located on a small planet in the middle of an ice age, they entered the tomb together. Only Ziren returned from inside the tomb, holding in his hand a holocron containing Velkrada’s Legacy. He returned to the Sith and demonstrated his new power gleaned from the holocron, and was made a Lord in Cadeus’ place. It was then that Ziren was contacted by the Collective. An agent appeared to him one day as he was moving through the streets of Dromund Kaas. She slipped him a datapad containing coordinates where he will meet her master. Curious, Ziren went. At the meeting place was a Rattataki cloaked in a white hood, he called himself Fall. He said he’d been watching Ziren for some time, and wanted to invite him to join the Collective, a cult of powerful Sith and Imperials. Fall claimed to be building a power base, and he wanted Ziren to be a part of it. Ziren agreed. The Great Galactic War During the last fifteen years of the war, Ziren worked with the Imperial Reclamation Service. His sites were known for their efficiency and specialty dealing with valuable or dangerous objects. He was known to be vicious with competitors for reclamation sites, most of them ending up dead. The knowledge he contributed to the Imperial Records was invaluable, but so was the amount of gained from it. When forced into battle, Ziren would feed his force power through his allies, bolstering them until the enemy could no longer fight back. If forced to fight alone, he would send bolts of electricity so powerful through his opponent it would cause their entire body to paralyze as he approached and cut them down with his saber. Slowly. At the Sack of Coruscant Ziren was on the front lines of the assault on the Jedi Temple. He marched his team straight to the Archives to begin the transfer of their data before it was destroyed. Many Jedi died trying to keep them out of the archives, their efforts wasted. For his contribution to the Imperial Records, Ziren was made a Darth. Aftermath TODO Current Activities TODO Featured In... TODO External Links TODO Category:characters Category:Sith Empire